vincincefandomcom-20200215-history
Scene: I'm really disappointed
Fang: Veld, you don't know me yet, but I will be your intimidatingly tall person until you get back together with Vincent Veld: ... LATE and my boss is going to be pissed :( Fang: be fine, you're too good with the plants for him to stay mad for long Veld: Sorry! Sorry... I ... didn't know there'd be a news team here. Fang: Cleared 'em out for you, should be able to get home all right. Veld: am so close to getting fired.... ... who are you? Fang: Name's Fang! Pleased t'meet you. smile Veld: ... hi Fang: his boss Poor kid got mobbed by the press. :( HIS FAULT SEE Boss: a hand and toddles back to the office Veld: He doesn't care. Fang: siiiigh Well if he lets you go, the plants'll all complain. :/ Veld: I don't think he cares much if they complain. Now who are you and what do you want? Fang: I just told you, Fang. Just Fang. Veld: Look, miss. You can toddle right out that door again. I have too much on my plate for stalkers.to the back Fang: Stalking my cousin would be a little weird. Veld: Now I know you're full of shit. I'm a foundling Fang: You're a Cetra. with a smile Veld: ... can you shut the hell up Fang: Oh, he can't hear me, don't worry. Not like I'm yelling it to the sky or anything. So, you're a really hard guy to find, I have t'say. Veld: What do you want. I really don't have time for bullshit or games Fang: ...Why would I be here t'bullshit you? Veld: Because you're a total fucking stranger, showing up when I suddenly get famous? Fang: ...Are you actually famous? I thought they were being stupid. surprised Veld: I know the president. He just took office so these vultures are ... how the hell don't you know that? Fang: I just got here. Veld: Okay, make sense or fuck off, comprende? back to work Fang: ...Okay. If I'm honest you tell me to shut up, if I'm a little vague to keep people from overhearing, then I need to be honest. Sazh isn't half this confusing, so it's not a Prince thing. :/ Veld: Hi, I have no reason to trust you or be nice to you or believe a word out of your damn mouth. You show up and start saying things that I don't understand and you know I'm a Cetra, so yes, I'm defensive. Fang: You could ask a tree. Or the cactus, they're always honest and concise. Veld: ... Fang: Do you have any ivy? I get on great with ivy. Veld: can't handle this ... so you're a Cetra. Fang: Yep! Veld: Okay, whatever you guys want? The answer is no. I have too much shit, I cannot handle more shit. I'm at my shit to do limit Fang: I'm not here to get anything from you, Verudo. Veld: getting back to work Fang: I'm here to...help you out, if you want it. Veld: You're a little late to help me. Fang: ...Uh. You just said you're at your "shit to do" limit. That usually means you could use some help, right? Veld: I don't need a knowital snarking at me Fang: I'm not snarking! Veld: Then your people skills suck Fang: You're really unreceptive. Veld: Ya think? Fang: What for? Veld: Why should I be? Conceptually tell me why I should trust you. You pop in out of the blue, apparently a Cetra who knows other Cetra. You claim relation, you claim you're here to help me, and you seem to have all this deep insider knowledge. If that's the case? Where were you when I NEEDED you? Where were you when I was in the army, when my family was killed, when I was a POW? Fang: ...We didn't know you were out there until just before the attack in Tuskagowa. Normally Princes are announced, but for whatever reason, you weren't. When the attack hit it was too dangerous for any of us to go out looking for you--I'm technically not really supposed to be here now, but I got sick of waiting while Gaea only knows what happened to you. Veld: convenient Fang: I talked to Braska, he told me you were in Junon with his cousin. I'm guessing the cousin is that Valentine guy, he's obviously a Summoner. Veld: Okay then. I'll believe you Fang: Thanks. Veld: So you are looking for me. Fang: Yeah. Well, we were. Found you, finally. Thanks to that one. her thumb over her shoulder at a little palm sapling right inside the door This is a big city and everyone's packed in so tight... Veld: Humans like to do that Fang: It's scary. Veld: shrugs The capital is worse in Wutai. This isn't so bad. The suburbs are nice. trim trim You get kind of used to it Fang: I've been having some trouble with it. :/ Veld: ... where are you from? Fang: I mean, I've been to Wutai, but that was...different. More people, still felt less dirty. Oh, I'm from the City. I spent a lotta time in Mideel when I was little, and my father was from Gongaga. Never been to Gongaga, though. Veld: Me either Fang: I guess everyone there is really tall or something. Veld: I know someone whose dad is from Gongaga... he's not that tall Fang: Well, damn. There go my dreams of talking to people at my eye-level. Veld: You'll find them here... if you don't know anything about humans, how the hell are you supposed to help me with anything? trim trim Fang: I know plenty about humans, I just don't know about Junon. I was even in school in Mideel for like...a year. Veld: These humans are different than our humans... Fang: Why would I have to be an expert on humans to help you? Veld: Hell, I'm not even an expert. so tired Fang: So what d'you need help with? Veld: ... Fang: You have any work to do, or any questions...? Veld: have no idea :( I don't know, I wasn't expecting you... ever. Fang: Surprise. I'm...really sorry nobody found you before now. Really. Veld: I just... don't know. I'm tired, I have homework to do, I have this to finish and I have to check on the house, bring some food up to Professor's and check on the kids. I may just stay at the house... I don't really like the estate much. Fang: I could check the house if you do want to go to the estate. Wherever the house is. Tell me where it is and I'll find it. It is canon that Fang really can't find things for shit Veld: ...it'd be slower for me to draw you a map then do it myself. If you're any good at gardening, you can help me here. Fang: Got it. a CETRA, of course I'm good with plants I thought you'd have questions, though. Veld: For what? Fang, I'm exhausted. I have twin girls who aren't one yet. I'm raising a pre-teen. I've got joint custody of my ex's son as well. I have college, and I have their homework, and their problems, and housework. I don't have time for questions Fang: I guess you wouldn't really need to ask, anyway. kind of disappointed You probably have great communication with Gaea, since you're a Prince. Veld: ... what are you talking about? frustrated Fang: Princes always have a great connection. Veld: I have none Fang: blinks What? ( Veld: not winning me points Fang: You--what? Really? not sound happy :/ Veld: I don't have time to explain, Fang. If you want to talk then it will have to wait when I don't have things to focus on. Fang: You're a Handler! sound happy Veld: No. Idea. What. You. Are. Talking. About! Fang: Sorry, sorry. I just--I got excited, sorry. Veld: Good for you. to work, he's dawdled enough Fang: Handlers, him work as she explains are the only Cetra that aren't in direct communication with Gaia. They're born to work with WEAPONs, Aeons, that kinda thing. Because WEAPONs are basically born directly from the Lifestream, they already have a connection--they work as the Handler's conduit to Gaia. Veld: Is it possible that I'm just a fluke? I don't have a Weapon or an Aeon or anything like that Fang: I don't have mine yet either. ( Veld: To be fair, everyone apparently knows about you. Fang: But we're kids. :/ Veld: work Yeah, I get that a lot unless someone wants something Fang: ...No, I mean it. How old are you? working, we've already made up for the time lost with the reporters Veld: Twenty Fang: I'm thirty-eight. about Veld's age My mother's four hundred and eighty. Veld: Well, Hollander was right Fang: Who? Veld: One of the ShinRa scientists. He suggested that we lived longer than humans. sighs do that touching thing again.... the patch gets greener. smiles Fang: ...Well, smile looks like you've got a lot figured out already. Veld: frowns Fang: What? Veld: I don't know what to say to you Eh, that's all right. I can stop talking for a while, if you want. Veld: I know that I seem... really short. I'm... just really stressed and you're an added complication Fang: Why am I a "complication"? Veld: Because you come with a lot of questions that I don't know if I even want the answers to. Because you're another mouth to feed. Because you're obviously not familiar with this area Fang: ...You don't have to feed me. I'm fine. Veld: know you're going to end up eating at my place Whatever Fang: frowns disappointed :( Veld: ... what? Fang: Nothing. work more Veld: Okay, new rule, don't say "nothing" when it's obviously something. Fang: I'm almost twice your age, why do you get to make the rules? Veld: You're the one who crashed into my life. That's why. You're not riding in on a white chocobo to save me. If that's what you think this is Fang: It's not. I just...wanted to help. And I've never met another Handler before. Veld: So what, did they send you to check on me? Fang: Nobody sent me. I told you, I'm not even really supposed to be here. I came on my own. Veld: I don't get why you are here then. What happened? Fang: I got sick of waiting around for the council to say it was "safe." Veld: I don't understand Fang: You don't need General Beatrix or Senator Ifalna riding in with an entire unit or something, just...one person. Veld: I don't understand Fang: We should have been looking for you a long time ago! eld: I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Fang: What don't you understand? Veld: What are you talking about? How do you know where to look? Why do you CARE? How do they know where I am? Why do they care? Why now, why not when I actually ...I actually was worth saving Fang: I told you, normally Princes are announced. Someone should have known. Veld: I'm a bitter jackass, Fang. I probably wouldn't fit in at all with your city Fang: No, I think you'd do just fine. I think it would be good for you to see it. But I'm not trying to convince you to go. I'll show you how to get there when you want to see, and I won't push until then. Veld: I don't...sighs I just can't deal with this right now. I have finals coming up and I'm... going to be behind on my rent Fang: So I should, what, leave? Just go back where I came from and leave you alone? Veld: I wouldn't blame you if you did. Fang: I don't want to. Veld: Just... understand that I have things that are more important to me than Cetra anything and those things come first Your girls, your sister, the Summoner's kid. Veld: Sephiroth. His ... father is a summoner, but he doesn't claim it. Fang: That's a mouthful of a name. Veld: It's ... not accurate to call him that. Fang: The Summoner title isn't something you claim, it's something you are. He Sent your family, didn't he? Braska said he did. Veld: He did Fang: So he's a Summoner. Veld: But if he says he's not a Summoner I'm not going to force the label on him Fang: That'd be like you or me saying we're not Cetra. It doesn't change anything. Veld: Goddamnit, it's rude to call someone something they don't want to be called? Okay? Fang: sigh Right, fine, got it. Veld: to work Fang:back to work. Definitely disappointed Veld: I live to disappoint people. Ask my extalk around lunch time ... did you bring food?accomplished a lot Fang: Yeah, I left it with a tree outside. a tree, not IN a tree Hold on. go get it, where it has been safely stowed since this morning. It's Junonese takeout; she does have some money, and has long felt that the best way to understand a new place is through its food Veld: settle and pull his own food out. Home made, as usual Fang: with him, crosslegged You cook? Veld: Yeah. We couldn't afford takeaway when I was a kid, and I can't really afford it now Fang: This'll probably be the only time I have it. chuckle I mean, I'll pick up some work, I'm not worried about that. But cooking is smarter. Veld: I have a kitchen you can use Fang: Thanks. eats...These people really like eggs, huh? Veld: It's in everything. Or fish. sushi Fang: I can smell the fish, that's why I passed on it. :/ Veld: I get this at the open air market Fang: Looks good. You get the rice there too? Veld: Everything. It's ... I don't like supermarkets Fang: a face I've only been in one a few times. They're...not pleasant, I guess that's the best way to put it. ( Veld: At any rate, I've always cooked. Fang: I'm not bad at it. My mother's better. Sazh is better than her, but he's a lot older. Veld: I'm good with domestic things, I suppose Fang: Most Princes are, from what I've seen. Veld: What's that mean, a Prince? sounds like something important that I'm already failing at Fang: Male Cetra are called Princes. It's not a...title, the way humans have used it, males don't have more power than the women do, but we've used the title forever. shrugs It's like...princes, in human adaptation, are the sons of a queen, usually. And men are always first-generation, pure. I'm mixed, most of the women are mixed. Veld: Theory was that male Cetra were impossible. Only female are born. My daughters are an example. Fang: Well that's true. Male Cetra aren't born, they're...podded, I guess? I've never seen it. :/ But they grow from plants as babies. In a big pod. Like a seed. smile Veld: nods Fang: You came from the emperor sea lotus system off the coast. Veld: Makes sense, I suppose. Fang: Sazh came from an oak tree. When I was little he tried to tell me he came out of a giant acorn, but I really doubt that. lolll Veld: there is this whole city just like me... that ignored me till I ... sighs Fang: didn't ignore you Veld: feel like you've showed up too late... I'm sorry. I know I'm not what you expected Fang: I wasn't really expecting anything, Verudo. I just hoped you'd be...okay, ish. Maybe. Veld: I'm okay Fang: Good. eats ... feels like an uncomfortable silence Veld: kinda Fang: ...So I kinda wanted to ask what it's like for you not being able to communicate with Gaia, but I guess it's not a big deal since you were raised human. Veld: I ... don't really know what to say about that. Being a Cetra doesn't mean anything to me. No one's made a big deal of it Fang: So other people know? Veld: most people knew before I did. shrugs I've never... it's really just never meant anything to me Fang: Hm. I guess it wouldn't. eats Veld: sorry Hey, you shouldn't be saying sorry. It's good that you're so well-adjusted to living with humans. It'd suck pretty bad to feel like you don't fit with anyone around you. Veld: …